Castiel's Choice
by MyDarkAngel710
Summary: Castiel successfully prevented Dean and Bobby from going to meet Lucifer!Sam at his graveyard battle with Michael. This lead to the Apocalypse happening and the world being destroyed. But the Doctor sees this and he may be able to help. Directly after Amy's Choice, which works well with how the episodes aired. Spoilers for SPN through season 5 and DW up through Amy's Choice.
1. Prologue

Prologue

He spins around in a circle, his hands clapping together. "So." He smiles at his two companions. "Well, then, where now? Or should I just pop down to the swimming pool for a few lengths?"

"I don't know. Anywhere's good for me." Rory shrugs and smiles in his fiancé's direction. "I'm happy anywhere. It's up to Amy this time. Amy's choice."

The couple grins at each other, oblivious to the Timelord pausing in his mad dash around the council, his smile crumbling briefly into an almost scared expression. The Doctor blinks away the vision of the Dreamlord and resumes his spinning. "How about New Year's Eve in 2070? They have flying cars by then. Fabulous fireworks. Or Chicago's World's Fair of 1893 where they unveiled the first Ferris Wheel. Or course there's always Biblios. It's a fantastic planet, documents everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything. From the tiniest world to my grandest adventures. From K-9 to—" The Timelord freezes, his eyes on the monitor. A face he has not seen for many years sits hunched in a chair, defeated and tired. A very human face. "Castiel."

Amy frowns. "Castiel?" She ambles over to peer at the screen that is now back to static. "What's a 'Castiel'?"

"An old friend. From a different time."

"Um, aren't all your friends from different times?"

"Yes, but this is something completely different. This is something . . ." The Doctor whirls away, flipping switches and twirling knobs.

"What is it?" Rory asks, peering at the Doctor through the TARDIS's glass power stem.

The Doctor looks up and the corner of his lips twitches. "It's apocalyptic."

* * *

**Hey Howdy Hey!**

**I got this idea in my head. Probably won't be a long story, but its something. Hope you like it!**

**Read and Review to keep me updating :)**

**~DarkAngel**


	2. The Man in the Overcoat

**I sadly do not own Supernatural or Doctor Who. :*(**

**So I'll just make up my own crap for nonprofit stuffs :)**

* * *

The Man in the Overcoat

A blue police phonebox materialized in a scorched park. The man on the bench disn't even flinch at the loud screeching noises that echoed around the otherwise empty area. A fine cloud of dust swirled around the wooden box as it landed. The door opened inward and The Doctor peaked his head out and worriedly looked around at the desolate landscape.

The Doctor hesitantly stepped out onto the ashy ground. The park was in ruin. The slide was melted and twisted in a corkscrew. Half of the face of a toy pony a little girl used to play on was melted and dripping in a grotesque grin.

"Doctor what's—oh my." Amy froze in the doorway, Rory right behind her. "Where are we?"

"Lawrence, Kansas." The Doctor bent and pinched a bit of the ground between his fingers.

"What happened?" Rory asked.

"The Apocalypse." Rory and Amy jumped at the sudden voice. "Hello, Doctor," the man on the bench continued without looking up.

"Castiel," the Doctor walked over to the bench and sat next to the figure. "What happened?"

The black haired man with the piercing blue eyes looked up at the Doctor with sadness. "Lucifer and Mich—."

"Wait, Lucifer? As in Satan? The Devil." Rory looks unbelieving between the stranger and the Doctor. "You can't be serious."

"I am serious." The man's voice was hoarse and deeper than it seemed it should be. "He and Michael fought each other and this is what came to pass. The destruction of the world."

"The world?" Rory pressed. "Like the entire world?"

"Unfortunately yes," the Doctor admited, looking out at the landscape.

"But that would mean angels and stuff, right? Those things aren't real," Amy scoffed. She paused. "Right? Doctor?"

"Amy, Rory, I'd like you to meet Castiel. He's an angel of the Lord."

Amy and Rory looked at each other with shocked expressions. "As in God. This is an actual angel from heaven."

"Well, really, there are lots of Gods, Rory." The Doctor stood and faced the other man, his hands moving as he explained. "There are billions upon trillions of universes, galaxies, dimensions, each with their own Gods or lack of Gods depending on how you look at it. Castiel is an angel of one God who created him."

"I didn't know angels wore trenchcoats." Amy raised an eyebrow at the figure.

"I used to be an angel," Castiel interrupted. "Not anymore. I'm just Cas. And this is actually an overcoat."

The Doctor's face falls slightly. "I see."

"So, you said that Michael and Lucifer fought. And Lucifer won," Rory said.

The fallen angel looked at the landscape sadly. "No, Michael did."

"But look at this place." Amy waved a hand. "It's terrible. You can't tell me the good guys won."

"It's more the lesser of two evils won," the Doctor said.

Rory shook his head. "This is how the world ends."

"Not necessarily." The Doctor stood and soniced the melted pony. "I've seen hundreds of ways the world ends. This is simply one option." He flicked up his sonic and looked at it with a frown.

"And this option is what happened. We destroyed the world." Cas dropped his head into his hands. "I let this happen."

"Come now, Castiel." The Doctor turned and dipped his head to look at Castiel easier. "Don't you remember what I told you all those years ago?"

Cas looked up, his head tilting slightly to the side. "Time is fluid."

"And we can sometimes bend it on occasion." The Doctor smiled. "And in this case, we can even change the future."

A glimmer of hope flashed through Cas for the first time in a long time. He had not been completely convinced that Sam could vanquish the Devil himself, and when Sam was unable to maintain control over his body after becoming Lucifer's vessel, Cas had not been surprised. But here was someone who might actually be able to help. The true last hope for humanity. "Is it really possible?"

"You've met the Doctor before, right?" Amy asked.

"Yes," Cas nodded.

She smiled. "Then you know that nothing is completely impossible for him."

* * *

**So, I switched from present to past tense because it's easier for me to write quickly. I don't know if any one would notice, but yeah XD**

**Hope you like this next chapter even though its short.**

**Read and review!**

**~DarkAngel**


	3. The Clear and Present Past

**SPN and DW are not mine. If they were, I'd let a few girls survive Super and bring back a few missed characters from Doctor Who.**

* * *

A Clear and Present Past

"Right, first things first. What happened?"

"Last year the final seal was broken by Sam Winchester. It started when his brother Dean went to Hell and I was unable to reach him before he broke the first seal. After Lucifer was freed from the Pit, the Four Horsemen were released and by gathering their rings we were able to find a way to send him back to the Pit. Sam offered to sacrifice himself since he believed he could control Lucifer long enough to throw himself into the pit. However it did not work and Michael in the vessel of Sam and Dean's half-brother, Adam, met Lucifer on the battle field and this is the result. Dean wanted to go there to try and stop them, but I wouldn't let him. I locked him and Bobby in the safe cellar at Bobby's house."

"Wait, wait, what?" Rory interrupted. "Seals, vessels, horsemen, what exactly are you talking about? Is anyone else keeping up with this?"

"Come on now, Rory, Cas is an angel, not a human. He has to move around in a vessel. Same goes for Michael and Lucifer." The Doctor points his sonic at Cas and scans him quickly. "Cas's vessel is a Jimmy Novak from Pontiac, Illinois, though Jimmy is no longer in there."

Amy frowned and looked at Cas. "You took over an innocent man?"

"He prayed for this. Though I did not mean for him to end the way he did. I did not expect things to go this way."

"Perspective, Amy, at the moment there are more pressing matters." The Doctor tapped his forehead with his sonic. "Sam is Lucifer's vessel and Dean was Michael's, though Dean refused to say yes so the half-brother Adam had to do. The Four Horsemen of the apocalypse: War, Famine, Pestilence, and Death. The Seals are what kept the Pit locked with Lucifer inside. The first seal was broken when a righteous man sheds blood in Hell. Dean was the one who did that, and Sam broke the last seal by killing the first demon. Now the real question is how are we going to get Lucifer back into the Pit before all of this starts."

"Can't we just stop Sam and Dean from breaking the seals?" Rory asked.

"No, I don't think so. It was fate that the brothers broke the seals and we cannot mess with Fate. She can be a whole other problem if we mess with her." He spun and looked right at Cas. "Whatever you do," he said with the most serious expression. "Do not try to unsink the Titanic."

The couple and the angel exchanged confused looks.

The Doctor clapped his hands. "First things first, we should probably go get your friends out of their prison, yes?"

"If they survived."

The other three stared at the man on the bench with shock.

"Right." The Doctor looked away and headed for the TARDIS, Rory and Amy close behind. "Castiel! I need you to figure out where I'm landing."

The fallen angel followed after a moment. His walk was stiff as he entered the phonebox. He didn't look around at the flashing lights or comment at the size difference. He simply wandered up next to the Doctor and stood quietly.

"Welcome back aboard the TARDIS, Cas." The Doctor flipped buttons and spun in a circle, oblivious to the other man's lack of interest. "Just as usual, bigger on the inside, lots of buttons and lights. Of course, when I got the new face she got a new face, too." He slides open a panel and motions to Castiel. "Just put your hand here and think of the place you left Dean and Bobby. Doesn't work for most because they get distracted— minds flit from place to place or time to time— but I don't think you'll have that problem, you being an angel and all, er, sort of angel." He pointed at Cas with one finger and a concerned expression. "I'll try to remedy that if I can."

The angel moved over and placed his hand on the panel. His head tilted and his eyes actually taking a little bit of interest as the TARDIS roared to life. He didn't move as the ship lurched. Amy and Rory grabbed onto the railing and held tight to keep their balance.

"So, Doctor, where did you first meet Cas?"

"An outing to a beach at the beginning of almost time. Rose wanted to see the first living thing on land and which was a little grey fish."

"Rose?" Amy frowned.

The Doctor paused. "A story for another time."

The TARDIS finally landed and the group stepped out into the cluttered and dusty basement of an old house.

"How old are you, Cas?" Amy asked.

"It isn't important. Around four billion."

Rory stopped short. "Four billion? You mean you're older than him." He pointed at the Doctor who was sonicing a jar full of some sort of liquid.

"Yes." Cas led the way to an iron door at the end of the basement.

Rory picked up the jar the Doctor had set down.

"I wouldn't touch that," the Doctor warned. "It's ectoplasm."

"What?"

"Secretions from an evil spirit."

Rory almost dropped the jar in his haste to put it down.

"Cas?" a rough voice shouted from behind the iron door. "Cas, that you? Open this door, you son of a bitch!"

Cas sighed, his face aging years in the few seconds it took him to open the door. He stumbled backward as a taller man in a worn leather jacket forced the door open and grabbed the angel by the collar of his coat. "Where is he? Where's Sam?"

"Dean—" Cas began.

"Don't you Dean me. You locked me in a room and left Sam to take on the apocalypse by himself." Dean moved one arm across Cas's windpipe and leaned closer. "What happened to Sam?"

"Dean, come on." Another man in a beat up hat emerged and put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "He did what was right. The only way we had a chance was to let this happen and then try and pick up the pieces."

Dean let the older man pull him back, his green eyes still fuming. "It wasn't his choice to make, Bobby. It was mine."

Bobby sighed. He finally noticed the trio standing off to the side. "Who're they?"

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. And this is Amy Pond and Rory Williams." The Doctor enthusiastically shook the older man's hand. He turned to shake Dean's, but was met with a cold star that left him awkwardly wringing his own hands. "We're here to help."

"Doctor who?" Bobby asked.

"Just the Doctor."

"Why should we trust you when you won't even give us a name?" Dean asked, crossing his arms.

"Because he's the only one who can help us." Castiel moved between Dean and the trio, his palms up.

"I don't want to hear a damn thing about who you trust." Dean's eyes narrowed and his jaw muscles moved as he clenched his teeth.

"Dean, please," the angel sighed tiredly.

"Cas, I—"

"Dean!" Cas seemed to grow in size, even though he was still shorter than Dean. He stepped up to the taller man and glared at him at an almost uncomfortable closeness. "I know you're upset. I know that you wanted to save Sam. But we couldn't and I'm sorry. This man." Cas pointed to the Doctor who smiled nervously. "He's the only one who has a chance of fixing this." The two men continued staring at each other with narrowed eyes.

"Do, uh, you two want a room or something?" Amy joked, her smile fading when Rory shook his head slightly. "Sorry."

Cas backed up and allowed Dean room to take a good-look at the new comers. The cute redhead in a short skirt and a scarf that seemed able to hold her own in a fight better than her fiancé who looked uncomfortable and out of place. The Doctor dressed like an old man with a goofy smile and awkward limbs. And all three British. How in the world were these people going to help?

Dean smirked and swallowed. "What's up, Doc?"

* * *

**Look at me updating this so quickly! Ha!**

**I'll try to keep it up, but no promises.**

**Read and Review, I love hearing what you think : )**

**~DarkAngel**


	4. The Prophet in the Bathrobe

**As of this moment, I have not watched the season 8 finale of Supernatural and the Doctor Who season 7 finale is quickly approaching. Until such time that I finally go over the edge and hold up a studio until I own one of these shows I do not own either. Which is probably for the best, because I would probably just wrap up every character in a shock blanket and give thme hot cocoa until everything was better.**

* * *

The Prophet in the Bathrobe

"Right. So. We need to stop the apocalypse." The Doctor clapped his hands and began pacing back and forth between the two groups of people.

"You mean fix it. It's too late to stop it," Dean corrected.

"Nonsense. Time can be rewritten, we just need to do it carefully."

"Uh, unless you have your own angel or some sorta time machine, we ain't goin' anywhere. Cas has lost most of his angel mojo and last time he Marty McFly'd us he almost didn't make it back." Dean's green eyes flicked to the fallen angel for a split second.

"As it so happens." The Doctor ambled confidently to the TARDIS that was quietly waiting in the shadows, unnoticed among the stacks and shelves of strange objects and books. "I do have a time machine." He leaned on one shoulder against the phonebox. The machine glowed to life at his touch; the light on her roof cast a blue hue around the dusty basement and the lettering around her top stood out clearly.

Dean and Bobby shifted to more defensive poses. Bobby even grabbed an iron fireplace poker from the nearby table. "What the Hell is that thing?" he demanded.

"She's the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space."

"It's a time machine," Rory supplied when the other two men still looked confused.

Bobby frowned. "How'd ya get it down here?"

"Flew." Amy smiled and walked over to clap a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "It's also a spaceship."

"A spaceship?" Dean raised an eyebrow and exchanged a look with Bobby. "You tellin' me you guys travel with little green men?"

"Only one." Rory motioned his head at the Doctor who straightened his bowtie proudly.

"He's an alien? Pee-wee Herman over there is from another planet?" Dean looked incredulously between Rory, the Doctor, and finally Cas who nodded gravely.

"Only he's not very green and much taller than expected. Kind of a disappointment now that I think about it." Amy looked the Doctor up and down.

The Doctor frowned and quickly changed the subject, pushing off the TARDIS and moving back over to the group. "Now that we are better acquainted, we should really get moving. The longer we wait, the more set this future becomes." The Doctor turned to Cas. "Alright, we need to stop that fight from ever happening. No winner, no loser, nothing. A good old-fashioned stalemate. So tell me, where did this great battle take place?"

Cas shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know. It was kept very secret. Only the Prophet would know for sure."

"Chuck?" Dean asked.

"He would have seen it all happen and recorded it." Cas nodded.

The Doctor smiled. "Let's pay a visit to Chuck, shall we?" He spun away and quickly disappeared inside the TARDIS.

Amy and Rory followed close behind. "Come on, boys," Amy called to the other three.

"There's no way all of us are going to fit in that little thing. It's smaller than my bathroom." Bobby wrinkled his nose in the blue box's direction.

"We will all fit, I assure you." Cas led the way to the door. Dean and Bobby grudgingly followed, still not convinced all six adults could fit inside.

Bobby was the first to follow Cas in and he stopped barely in the doorway, causing Dean to run into him. "I knew we weren't all gonna fit." Dean stumbled backwards, still unable to really see inside.

"Balls," Bobby whispered with wide eyes. "Dean, you're not gonna believe this."

"What? Is Sigourney Weaver in there?" Dean laughed and walked in as Bobby moved aside. The laugh died on his lips and his eyes widened. He looked around the inside of the TARDIS, his mouth still partially open, then stepped back outside to make sure there wasn't a giant hole in Bobby's basement wall. Dean stepped back in and swallowed. "It's bigger on the inside."

"Love it when they say that." The Doctor smiled at Amy. "Yes she is. If we had more time I'd give you the full tour to the swimming pool and library."

"A swimming pool? How big is this thing?" Bobby asked, finally recovering from the initial shock.

"Bigger than you would ever believe," Rory said.

Dean and Bobby hesitantly approached the control console and stood next to Cas.

"Alright." The Doctor snapped his fingers and the TARDIS door closed, making Dean and Bobby jump. "Cas, I'll need to borrow your hand again. I'm assuming you know where Chuck is?"

"I'm assuming his house would have been protected since he is the prophet. Raphael is still guarding him."

"Raphael?" Amy asked.

"The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle of the Archangels," Dean explained.

"Archangels. Of course." Rory nodded. "We have Michael, Lucifer, and now Raphael. Next I'm going to see Gabriel stroll in."

"Actually, Gabriel was killed earlier this year by Lucifer," Cas interrupted.

"Oh." Rory blinked a few times at this information, but seemed to take it in stride.

"Gabriel." The Doctor frowned. "He was on the beach with you, wasn't he?"

Cas nodded.

The Doctor looked away and flipped a few buttons. Amy and Rory shared a look and quickly moved to Dean and Bobby who were still distracted by the TARDIS interior.

"How about we take a little tour?" Amy offered, taking Dean's arm and leading him toward the first door. Rory and Bobby followed behind, leaving the Doctor and Cas alone.

"I'm sorry, Castiel. I had no idea things were this bad."

"It is not your fault. A great being such as yourself has bigger problems to deal with than this planet."

"No, that isn't true." The Doctor turned and faced the fallen angel. "This planet is one of the most important. People are important. They amaze me with their capacity for extreme good and terrify me with the amount of evil they can do. The ability of them to do so much with the little life they have," the Doctor paused and shook his head. "I would protect this planet with my last breath."

Cas's eyebrows knit together and his blue eyes stared unblinking at the Doctor. "If I didn't know you, Doctor, I would think you were God."

A blue phone box materializes on the street in front of a brick house. The rest of the neighborhood was in shambles, but the brick house was in pristine condition. Not a crack in the bricks or the windows.

"Alright, everybody out." The Doctor left first, immediately pulling out his sonic to take a read on the area. He frowned at whatever the screwdriver was telling him. "Amy, Rory, make sure no one wanders off."

"What the Hell." Bobby singer stared around the destroyed neighborhood. "So this is the end. A lot quicker than I thought."

"The battle did not last long. The places they touched down are nothing but craters. This is almost one hundred miles from the closest battle point," Cas explained while surveying the landscape himself.

The muscles in Dean's jaw clenched. "Come on. Let's get this over with." He led the way up the steps and knocked quickly and loudly.

"Go away, I don't have anything," came a muffled reply.

"Chuck! Open up!" Dean ordered.

"No way! I know what you're trying and it's not gonna work."

"Chuck, if you don't open this damn door in three seconds I'm gonna kick it in," Dean warned.

"Now let's not be rash." The Doctor forced himself in between Dean and the door. His sonic glowed and changed a few pitches until the door clicked unlocked.

Dean frowned and pushed past the triumphant Doctor who flipped his sonic and caught it in one hand. "Chuck! We're comin' in!"

Cas and Bobby followed, Bobby mumbling something about 'damn alien technology'. Amy punched the Doctor in the shoulder as she passed. "I thought it didn't work on wood."

"Fiberglass." The Doctor smiled and rapped on the door. He brought up the rear of the group, his smile dissolving into a frown while he glanced around the landscape. "I'll be right back, Sexy," he whispered to the TARDIS before closing and locking the door.

"Chuck?" Dean was calling throughout the house. "Chuck we know you're here."

"Dean." Cas pointed to the couch and barely visible over the top was curly brown hair.

Dean sighed and strode over, reaching down and pulling the other man up roughly. "Really man? Behind the couch? That's the best you can do?"

"Dean!" Chuck said in shock. "I thought you were dead!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence there, buddy." Dean released Chuck's arm and took a step back.

The smaller man was in checkered boxers and a white wife-beater with an old striped bathrobe.

"This is Chuck the Prophet?" Bobby asked. "Not to burst your bubble kid, but you look more like a homeless man to me."

Chuck straightened his bathrobe and stood a little straighter. "I wasn't exactly expecting company. End of the world and all."

"About that." The Doctor stepped forward. "We're going to try and stop it and we need your help."

"Who are you?" Chuck frowned. "Actually, who are all of you? I know Dean, Cas, and Bobby, but you three." He shook his head. "Never seen you."

"I'm the Doctor. This is Amy and Rory. We're here to try and fix things." The Doctor rocked himself up onto the balls of his feet with a wide grin of confidence.

"Um, that's impossible. I've already seen what happened, and there's really no hope. I mean, I saw the big showdown between Sam and Adam, er, Michael and Lucifer, and it didn't go well. A whole lotta people are dead. More than a whole lot. Practically everybody."

"Well, maybe your wrong. You thought I was dead and I'm still kicking." Dean shrugged.

"I didn't actually see you die," Chuck explained. "I just saw the Impala as a scrap heap of melted metal and I figured you were in it."

Dean froze except for his eyes that blinked unbelieving. "Baby? Baby is." He shifted uncomfortably. "Baby's alone out there in this waste land and she's in trouble?"

"More than trouble, Dean. She's a goner."

Dean bent over and put his hands on his knees, breathing deeply. "Ok. Ok. We can fix this. We have a time traveling alien in a space ship. We can go back and save her. We got this."

"Did you just say alien?"

"Hello." The Doctor smiled and raised a hand.

Chuck looked him up and down incredulously. "Aren't aliens supposed to be green and—"

"Yeah, we already had this discussion. He's the real deal. You should see his spaceship," Bobby said.

Rory and Amy had been quiet until this point. Now Rory raised a hand and pointed out the window. "Um, guys. There's, ah, a lot of people outside."

"People?" Chuck rushed over the window and looked out.

Everyone else quickly followed and the Doctor pointed his sonic outside to scan. "Those aren't exactly people, I'm afraid."

"Then what are they?" Amy asked.

"Demons?" Dean frowned with worry.

"Precisely," the Doctor agreed.

Chuck shook his head. "I don't get it. Why are there so many demons still?"

"Well, Lucifer won, didn't he?" Dean asked.

Cas, Chuck, and the Doctor's group exchanged silent looks.

"Right? I mean, Sam was Lucifer's true vessel and Adam, well, he wasn't Michael's. I was. So Sammy would have won."

"Dean, I'm sorry, but Lucifer lost. It was somewhere in Russia Michael got the jump on him. The blast practically destroyed the entire country," Chuck explained sadly to Dean. "The only living thing I saw was something that looked like an evil squirrel."

Dean shook his head. "No. Sammy is still out there. We can still find him. You hear me? We are going to fix this. All of this." Dean turned away with a huff and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Dean!" Bobby called after him. "Balls," he sighed and shook his head. "Well, what are we gonna do about these guys?"

"If we can get to the TARDIS we can get away, but I don't think we'd make it to her." The Doctor continued staring worriedly outside. "I don't suggest we stay here, though." He checked his sonic.

"Why not?"

"Because the moment one of them comes close to this house, something else is going to come to protect it. And you." The Doctor looked at Chuck.

Chuck shrugged and gulped. "What can I say? I've got an angel on my shoulder."

* * *

**Hello my lovelies!**

**Sorry this Chapter was so long, but I couldn't find a better place to stop and you would rather a long one than a super short one, right? So this is what you get. Happy Finale week!**

**I really hope I got all the characters right; I could see all of this happening in my movie-mind thing I do when I write and I hope that it came across all well and good.**

**Read and Review!**

**~DarkAngel**

**P.S.**

**If anyone has a request for a short one shot or anything, I'm all ears. I like to take breaks to think about my longer stories and this is kinda turning into one of those longer stories. So send me a request if you feel like it! XD**


	5. Men of Promise

**I do not own either of these shows that give me emotional problems with their season finales and their long hiatus.**

**If I did they would be on year round. Which would probably not be smart.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Men of Promise

Bobby moved to follow Dean out.

"Chuck," the Doctor said quietly to the terrified prophet. "You might want to grab your hard drive."

Chuck frowned for a moment, then nodded in understanding. He dropped the jug he'd been cradling close to his chest and scrambled to unplug the machine. He struggled to gather all the cords in his arms.

Rory picked up the abandoned jug of Holy water. Amy placed one hand on Chuck's shoulder and hefted her own jug. "We've got you covered," she assured him.

Outside a yelling match had begun between Dean and the demons. "You sons of bitches don't got anything on us. You won't even step onto this grass, you're so scared of that archangel."

"Dean Winchester," a woman with black eyes hissed. "You and your brother destroyed us. You killed our father."

"I didn't kill him, his brother did," Dean corrected. He smirked. "But I sure wish I had." He took a step down the stairs as his smile turned into a sneer. "But I wish I had been there. I wish I had been the one to bury an angel blade in his heart and watch his light go out. And I swear if I get the chance to do this again, I'm going to see him destroyed."

The demon took a step forward and the ground rumbled just enough to make her step back again.

Dean grinned. "That's what I thought."

The Doctor, his companions, Chuck, and Cas joined Bobby and Dean on the porch.

"Ah, the greeting party has finally arrived. Hello, out there!" The Doctor waved.

The demons looked confusedly at each other.

"I'm the Doctor, I've met a few of you every once in a while I'm sure, but new face. Probably don't recognize it."

"I remember you!" a man interrupted.

"Oh good! One of you! That's great. Always nice to have a fan in the crowd." The Doctor clapped his hands and stepped one step past Dean. "Now you lot. What am I going to do with you. You see, I'm going to fix the apocalypse. I'm going to stop Michael from winning."

The man in the crowd barked a laugh. "You're going to let our father win?"

"No." The Doctor held up his pointer finger. "No, I'm not going to let him win either. I'm going to stop this whole mess altogether."

Another demon snorted. "Yeah, right."

The demon who recognized the Doctor punched the other in the arm. "Quiet. If any one could, it'd be this guy."

"That's right. This guy." The Doctor pointed his thumbs at himself and turned to smile back at Amy and Rory who just quietly shook their heads.

"Well, we can't let that happen," the demon said.

"What, you gonna stop us? Bring on the archangel?" Dean smirked.

The demon smiled and stepped decisively on the grass, ignoring the shiver that passed through the Earth. "That's exactly what we're gonna do. Seems to me we're dead anyway. Might as well bring you all down with us."

"Dean, I think it's time we moved," Bobby said.

"I second that opinion." The Doctor's eyes widened at the readings his sonic was giving.

Dean pushed past the Timelord and out onto the lawn where he flung water onto the advancing demon. He screeched and his skin started steaming. "Let's move!" Dean ordered, maintaining his position to form one side of a path. Bobby took a stance on the other side.

The Doctor ran down the path first. He unlocked the TARDIS and flung open the door, turning to usher the others along. "Come along, Ponds!" Amy led Chuck down the path with Rory bringing up the rear.

The Holy water in Bobby's jug was quickly running out and Dean tossed the remains of his jug over. He flipped Ruby's knife in his hand and readied himself to fight. Cas stood next to him, his angel blade at the ready and an empty jug in his hand.

"An angel," a demon scoffed. "The one who let all this happen. I've heard of you. You ruin everything, don't you?"

Cas flipped his blade like Dean had a few moments before. "Not today. Today I'm going to fix things." With a fluid motion Cas reached out and stabbed the demon in the head.

Amy poured half of her jug over an unlucky demon that managed to get close enough. Chuck was right behind her until he stopped on a trailing cord and tumbled to the ground, twisting around to protect the hardware he carried. Rory skidded to a stop just past the fallen prophet; his eyes were wide at the approaching black-eyed people, but he didn't leave. Rory dropped one of the two jugs he had to the ground and bent to pull Chuck up by one arm.

The demons finally overpowered Bobby. The older hunter bounced his empty jugs off a demon's head and backed up towards Dean before being cut off. The demons split to surround the different groups. Rory struggled to keep them at bay with the little holy water he had. "Doctor!" he called.

"Rory!" Amy cried, trying to run to him. The Doctor caught her arm and pulled her into the TARDIS. He whirled around and faced the demons that were quickly overtaking the TARDIS and soniced in their direction. The whirring changed pitch until the demons moved back in discomfort and baring their teeth. But they were only pushed back for a few seconds before moving forward again. The Doctor's face fell, his eyes trying to find a way out of the mess his friends were in.

The demons were getting dangerously close to Chuck and with each step the rumbling of the ground grew. The streetlights began to flicker even though there was no electricity available.

"The archangel," Chuck gasped, his grip tightening on the hard drive.

Cas stabbed a demon from his position next to Dean. He left his angel blade in the fallen demon and raised his arms to either side. "Shut your eyes!" he yelled. His hands began to glow as everyone shut their eyes and dropped to the ground.

The Doctor pulled Amy to him to make sure she wouldn't peak. As the light took over the neighborhood, the Doctor looked back at the blinding white light that engulfed Cas's vessel. He turned away before the last blast shot across, obliterating a handful of demons and knocking the rest unconscious.

The light faded abruptly from Cas, but the ground still shook with increasing intensity with the archangel's approach.

"Cas?" Dean looked around as he stood. The others struggled up as well, Rory qauickly pulling Chuck to the TARDIS.

"Dean!" Bobby called and pointed to the trenchcoated body lying under a smoking demon.

Dean and Bobby extracted Cas. Dean pulled the angel's arm over his shoulders and began carrying the limp form to the blue phonebox. Bobby jerked the angel blade from the demon it was lodged in and quickly followed.

The Doctor ushered them all inside. A glow whiter than Cas's began to shine outside. The Doctor shut the door quickly and rushed to the consul. He flipped a few switches and pulled a large level. The TARDIS started shaking and the wheezing sound started as the TARDIS took off. The ship settled into a steadier pattern and everyone could let go of the railing they had been clinging to.

"Doc." Dean shifted Cas on his shoulder. A bit of blood was leaking from the corner of the angel's mouth.

"Here. You can lay him here." The Doctor motioned to a bit of open floor next to the consul and Dean and Rory carefully deposited Cas there. The Doctor moved his sonic over the prone form and read it with a furrowed brow.

"Is he going to be okay?" Amy asked. "Doctor?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" Dean stood and stepped close to the Doctor. "Your tellin' me you have all this alien technology and _maybe_ he'll be ok? You're a Doctor!"

"I'm not a medical doctor. I'm just called the Doctor. And yes, maybe. No." He shook his head. "Definitely. I'm going to fix this. I promise."

* * *

**Hello All!**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Hope I got all the characters right and what not!**

**And sorry it took so long to get this up. I'll try to be quicker in the future.**

**Read and Review!**

**~DarkAngel**


	6. Seeing Double

**Holy Fish Fingers and Custard, Batman I took forever to wright this!**

**My apologies!**

**I still don't own the Doctor or Super :(**

* * *

Seeing Double

"Chuck, I need that harddrive." The Doctor crawled under the consul and emerged with a tangle of cords. He shifted through them, comparing his cords to those conncected to the harddrive Chuck still held. "Why are there so many cords? There is no reason for something to have so many cords." Amy sighed and moved to help the Doctor.

Rory knelt next to Cas and took his pulse. "I'm a nurse," he explained to Dean. "I might actually be able to help."

"A male nurse." Dean half laughed.

Rory glared at him, but kept working.

"Shut up, ya idgit," Bobby ordered Dean.

Dean ran a hand over his face and walked toward the doors.

Amy looked up from her shuffling of cords and quickly pulled out a few that would connect the Chuck's harddrive to the TARDIS. She left the man and the Timelord to figure out the rest of it and went to join the hunter.

"Hey," she said as she walked up. "We're going to take care of everything, okay? This guy." She nodded at the Doctor. "He can do anything."

"Yeah? He can stop all the archangels and the demons from Hell? He can bring back Sam and prevent anyone from winning the apocalypse? I'm sorry, but I can't believe that."

"Well, no offense, but you don't know him like I do. I saw him stand up to an army of aliens who were going to destroy the world, and they backed down because they were afraid of him. Not an army and him, just him. He's saved me and Rory countless times. We've fought an entire army of stone angels that kill you when you blink. And a race of vampire fish from space." Amy tilted her head sideways so she could look up at Dean. "If anyone can do it, it's him."

Dean looked up at the Doctor who was excitedly clapping his hands when the hardrive successfully hooked up and a word document appeared on the small screen over the consul. "That guy?"

Amy smiled. "That's the one."

"I sure hope you know what your talking about."

Amy led the way back to the group.

"So, if he's the nurse, what are you?" Dean asked as they climbed the stairs.

"I'm a kiss-o-gram."

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Don't even think about it," she warned.

"Don't even think about what?" the Doctor asked.

"Nothing," Amy said as she sidled up beside him. "Whatcha doin' now?"

"Reading." The document pulled up on the screen scrolled past quickly as the Doctor skimmed.

"For," she pressed.

"Not sure."

A cough from Cas distracted everyone from what the Doctor was doing. Rory helped the angel sit up and lean against the railing. Cas's face looked decades older. He wiped at the line of blood from his mouth. "How long was I unconscious?"

"Not long. About ten minutes," Dean said, kneeling down by his friend. "Sure gave us a scare though. Thought you were done for."

"I might still be." Cas coughed up blood into his hand. "We escaped the archangel?"

"Yeah, I think." Dean frowned but tried to push away his concern for the moment. "Hey, Doc, we safe from the ninja turtle?"

"If you mean the archangel then yes. I've got us circling a very distant sun at the moment. It would take him a vew thousand to years to find us and then another few thousand to reach us. So as far as your concerened yes, we are safe." He continued scanning.

"What is he looking for?" Bobby asked.

"Something in the lastest book I wrote."

"Lastest book? You mean you're still writing them? Even after we told you to stop?"

"Um, uh, yeah, I mean, it's not like I get them published really I just had to keep writing and, uh—"

"Found it!" the Doctor cried triumphantly, sparing Chuck from trying to explain himself further. He began to race around the consul meant for six Timelords. "The exact moment that Cas decided he was going to put Dean and Bobby in the bunker."

"You could find that?" Bobby asked.

"Of course, I wrote it." Chuck walked up to read what was on the monitor. "Ah, this should be good."

"What is it?" Dean asked, trying to see the screen. The TARDIS took off and the rattle of the machine as it hurtled through time and space almost threw Dean to the ground. Rory kept a tight grip on the rail and Castiel to steady the almost unconcious angel. Bobby and Chuck held onto the consul with the Doctor and Amy.

The screech of the TARDIS breaks sounded as she settled on a dark alley. Her lights cast calm shadows on thestill intact buildings of Detroit. A light rain made the asphalt gleam. A homeless man crawled out from a doorway and approached the phonebox. He walked around it trying to decide what it was. He bent close to the side and lightly tapped at the paint. The door flew open and the man yelped and scurried back to his stoop.

Dean scanned the area from the TARDIS door. "Detriot?" he asked.

"Yes," the Doctor said as he joined Dean in the doorway. "It's the night Sam said yes." The Doctor stepped outside and pulled out his sonic for a quick read. "We're a little early."

"Early?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

The Doctor made his way to the end of the alley, everyone else following behind. Rory came last, Cas's arm across his shoulders. Dean moved to help support the semi-conscious angel. "Yes, early. Look." The Doctor pointed.

Across the street, a man in a jacket very similar to Dean's was arguing with a man who looked almost exactly like Cas, just in better shape. Bobby and Chuck looked confusedly between the Cas and Dean next to them and the doubles across the street. Amy and Rory kept staring at the Doctor, waiting for some idea as to what time law they were about to break.

"Is, is that us?" Dean asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes. From the past. Do you remember?"

"Yeah." Dean frowned.

A bit of the conversation floated across the street.

"It's starting," Castiel said.

"Yeah, you think, genius?" Dean retorted.

"You don't have to be mean."

"So what do we do now?"

"I suggest we imbibe copious quantities of alcohol. Just wait for the inevitable blast wave."

"Yes, well, thank you, Blutarsky." He turned away and marched out of sight.

Rory looked at the angel he was holding. "You're positive he's really an angel? I mean, getting that drunk seems a little… unangely."

Dean shrugged. "It's been a rough year."

"Come on," the Doctor said, back tracking into the alley and dashing back into the TARDIS. He reemerged with a handheld device that displayed Chuck's writings. "Alright, now let's see. Here we are. '"Thank you, Blutarsky," Dean snaps before storming off into the night. Castiel stand dejectedly in a single flickering street lamp. His vessel is tired and sore, a burned out husk of the powerful being it had once been. He can feel an itch on the instep of his foot that he can't scratch. The broken angel had chosen to do what he thought was right, and it has cost him dearly. He can't stop the inevitable destruction that is to coming no matter how hard he tries. Cas has failed. He's failed himself, his brothers, his sisters, his father, and the Winchesters. He—"

"Doctor!" Amy interrupted. "Let's skip ahead, shall we?"

The Doctor glanced up at the rest of the group. Bobby was staring at Chuck who was staring at the ground and glancing occasionally at the older man with an embarrassed expression. Rorry was looking at the ground, avoiding looking at Cas who was still unmoving. Dean was staring at Cas with a frown, his jaw clenching.

"Right." The Doctor shifted uncomfortably and skimmed forward. "Looks like Dean goes back to the Impala and Castiel heads for a store a few blocks over."

"Are we going to haul this Cas with us the whole way?" Bobby asked.

"It would probably be best not to," Rory said. "He's very weak."

"We can't just leave him alone," Dean argued.

"I'll stay with him," Rory assured with a quick glance at Amy.

"I'll stay, too," Bobby said. "Need someone here who knows how to protect ya against demons and angels."

Dean helped Rory carry Cas back in the TARDIS. Amy ran through one of the entrances inside and came back with a pillow for the angel's head. She gave Rory a hug, not ready to part after the scare of losing him in the dream.

"I'll be right here." Rory pressed his forehead to his fiancée's. "No place is safer than the TARDIS."

Amy nodded with a sad smile and backed up to punch him in the arm lightly. "You better be here."

"We'll be back soon," the Doctor promised everyone. "Keep an eye on him. He's a good friend," he said quietly to Rory.

The group of four left the three in the TARDIS and headed up the dark street, the Doctor in the lead with Chuck helping point out directions using what he remembered from his vision.

"Bobby will look after him. He won't let anything get them," Dean offered Amy as they walked.

"And Rory will take care of Cas."

"No offense, but I think Cas needs more help than just a nurse and a doctor." He gestured to the tweed jacket in front of them.

"You still don't trust us, do you?"

"In my experience you can't trust anyone but yourself." Dean looked up at the sky and shoved his hands deep in his pockets.

* * *

**Hope this was to your liking! I'll try to hurry on the next chapter!**

**Read and Review! I eat, drink, breathe, and live for reviews :)**

**~DarkAngel**


	7. Of Angels and Alcohol

**I do not own Super or Who. But I wish I had SuperWho. XD**

* * *

**Of Angels and Alcohol**

"How's he doin'." Bobby peered down at the pale face of the once angel.

"Fine." Rory didn't look up from his watch as he took Cas's pulse.

"Don't coddle me, boy. I can take it." A memory of Dean calling on a radio saying that it was Jo, and it was bad surfaced. Bobby pushed the thought away.

Rory sighed and stood. "The truth is I don't know. The best I can tell is that he's still breathing and has a pulse. Besides that." He shrugged.

Bobby ran a hand over his face. "Boy."

* * *

"It's just down this way." Chuck turned a last corner and stopped in front of a dark liquor store.

"This is it? Guess he wasn't kidding," Dean said.

"This can't be good." Amy shook her head and followed the Doctor up the steps.

The Doctor tried the door and it opened, a little bell announcing their arrival. "Castiel?" the Doctor called quietly.

Light illuminated a bit of wall from a cracked door at the back of the store. The group moved toward it slowly, Dean naturally moving to point and pulling a gun from his waist band.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Chuck asked nervously, peering around the dimly empty store. He tripped on an empty beer bottle in their path and fell into Amy who barely managed to keep her own balance. "Sorry."

"Who's there?" a gruff voice asked with a slight slur.

"Castiel?" the Doctor called again.

"Cas?" Dean said louder. He kept his gun raised as he opened the door wider with his foot.

"Dean?" Cas stared at the group with unfocused eyes and a furrowed brow. He sat in the room surrounded by a small hoard of empty beer bottles and cans. Seeming to give up on trying to understand where all the people had come from, he took a swig of alcohol and stared at the bottle like it was the word of God. "I've found that I become intoxicated much easier now," he said conversationally to no one in particular. "I also believe that the alcohol in the bottles is of better quality than that of the cans."

"You drank all this?"

Cas frowned at the bottle he held. "Yes."

"Is it physically possible to drink that much?" Amy asked.

"He's still an angel, even though he's lost some of his—" The Doctor made swirling motions with his hands "—grace. In other words, he has a much higher tolerance for alcohol."

Dean walked over and grabbed Cas by the arm, hauling him to his unsteady feet. "Ok, this is an intervention. I know what you're thinking of doing, and you're not going to do it."

Cas stared at Dean unblinking and confused.

"He may not know yet." The Doctor pulled out his sonic and scanned Cas up and down.

"What?"

"It's too early in his timeline. He hasn't thought of locking you and Bobby up yet."

The drunken angel stared at the floor with unfocused eyes. The Doctor shifted uncomfortably as he tossed his sonic from one hand to the other. Chuck kept glancing out to the main store and wringing his hands. Amy leaned back to see where he was looking, but saw nothing.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I, uh, I don't know what's going to happen."

Amy smirked. "That's the way it's supposed to work."

"I don't mean me, I really don't know what's going to happen to me, I mean the boys. I know what's supposed to happen, but I can feel it changing." Chuck shook his head. "It's really messed up."

Amy clapped a hand on Chuck's shoulder. "Sometimes you have to take a chance and do something that you don't know what will happen. Isn't that right, Doctor."

"Yes, yes, I never have a plan." The way he said it caused Amy to look at him strangely. He didn't meet her gaze. He turned and disappeared into the main store without another word.

"Where the Hell's he goin'?" Dean asked.

Amy shrugged with an apologetic smile before running after the Doctor. "The party's back there," she said to the shadow figure clinking bottles.

"Yes, I'm just whipping up a quick fix."

"Fix?"

"For Castiel. I once learned a combination that counteracts the effects of alcohol." He shook the concoction in a glass and dashed in something from under a counter before rejoined the group in the room. "Here." He handed the glass to Cas. "I had to substitute a few ingredients so it might not be as potent, but it should help."

Cas considered the drink for a moment before gulping it down. His face contorted with the strange taste and he shoved the glass back into the Doctor's hands. He blinked hard a few times, then his eyes focused and he could stand without Dean's help.

"Cas? Are you. . .?" Dean asked.

"Sober? Yes." Cas blinked again.

"Ok, Doc. You gotta give me that recipe." Dean laughed.

Cas turned to look at the Doctor, his eyes squinting. Recognition struck as he finally focused and his eyes widened in surprise. "Doctor?"

The Doctor smiled sadly. "Hello, Castiel."

"What are you doing here?"

"You asked me to come."

"I. . ." The angel's eyes widened in understanding.

"I'm here because you asked me to stop you from making a mistake."

Cas closed the distance to stand uncomfortably close to the Doctor. "I asked for your help. I asked when I learned what the angels were planning. When I no longer knew who to trust. I called for you then. And you wait until after it's too late."

"It's not too late," the Doctor said quietly. "That's why I'm here. Why else would I be here?"

Cas looked at Dean with a frown. "And you. You're not right."

"Future me." Dean half-smiled and motioned to Chuck. "Future Chuck."

"And I'm Amy." She smiled and waved.

Cas glanced at her dismissively before turning back to Dean. "What exactly are you trying to stop me from doing?"

"Locking me and Bobby up in the basement. Yeah, you lock us up and let Sam fight Michael."

"He is no longer your brother."

Dean grabbed the collar of Cas's coat. "Don't you say that. Don't you dare say that." Dean let go of Cas and the angel stumbled back a step.

"It's the truth, Dean. Your brother said yes and now we are lost. There is no hope. Lucifer will win with his true vessel and no one will survive."

"But Michael didn't win. He killed Luci—he killed Sam."

Cas frowned. "That's impossible."

"It should have been, but Michael won. Sam let Michael win. He must have. And if he made that choice in the future, why can't he make it now?" Dean shook his head. "I can't give up on him, Cas."

The angel's frown deepened as he considered Dean's words. "Michael won?"

"I can vouch for that," Chuck said. "I saw the crater."

"So what do you say, Castiel?" The Doctor said, a small smile on his lips.

* * *

A knock on the TARDIS door reverberated through the control room.

"You expecting company?" Bobby asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Rory stood and moved to the video monitor. On the screen the homeless man who had been there when the TARDIS landed was standing at the door with three other homeless men. "Maybe they're just curious."

"And maybe I'm a tutu princess." Bobby joined Rory at the monitor. "Look at their eyes."

The homeless man at the door looked up with a wide smile, his eyes glistening all black.

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Heck, even if you didn't, tell me what you hated. I love constructive criticism. It makes me better XD I'll hope have the next chap up soon.**

**So Read and Review!**

**~DarkAngel**


	8. Discussions and Diversions

**I do not own DW or SPN. But someday... soooooomeday... i still wont X'D**

* * *

Bobby and Rory stared up at the video screen. The one demon kept staring at the camera with his grin while the others attempted to break in the windows and pry open the door. The Tardis held fast as expected, a dim thump echoing from the door.

"They can't get in."

"You sure?" Bobby asked without looking away from the monitor.

"Positive," Rory said with only slight hesitation.

From his spot on the floor, Cas shifted and coughed. Rory pulled his eyes away from the monitor and hurried to his patience's side. He bent and felt for a pulse on the angel's wrist. It was more erratic than it had been the last time. Cas's forehead was creased and his eyes squeezed shut.

"I have some pain medicine in my room. I'll be right back." Rory stood and jogged of through one of the entrances in the TARDIS.

Bobby stared at the monitor a few more seconds before slowly walking over to Cas's still form. He leaned heavily against the rail and ran a hand over his face. "You sure have caused a mess, Cas."

* * *

Dean led the way out of the liquor store and into the dying light, his mismatched group of comrades trailing behind him. Chuck stayed close to Dean, naturally following the person who offered the most obvious protection. Cas came next followed by Amy. The Doctor brought up the rear, scanning occasionally with his screwdriver.

Dean glanced back at the Doctor. "Was he always this way?"

Cas looked at him with a frown. "What way?"

"I don't know." Dean shrugged and motioned back to the Doctor who was alternating between his sonic and looking down alleys. "What's he even doing?"

"Looking."

"For what?"

Castiel shrugged, a very unangel thing to do. "I'm not sure."

Dean glanced over at Cas. His eyes were baggy and their blue seemed dulled. His trenchcoat couldn't mask the hunch to his shoulders and his hair was more mussed than usual. Dean had been so preoccupied worrying about Sam earlier that he never noticed how drained Cas actually was. How human.

"Stay close," Dean ordered. "That includes you, Doc."

"Right, sorry. Right behind you." The Doctor caught up with Amy.

"Anything we should be worried about?" Amy asked quietly.

"Maybe." He pulled out his sonic and read it again. "We should get back to the TARDIS."

"Dean," Amy called while the Doctor continued studying the sonic with a furrowed brow.

Dean glanced back and understood immediately. He started jogging and everyone followed suit, the Doctor quickly joining Dean at the front, wanting to get back to his TARDIS as fast as possible.

* * *

Rory returned with a vial and syringe. "It's be easier if we removed his coat." Bobby helped Rory pull off the trenchcoat, draping it across the railing of the consul. Rory rolled up the sleeves of Cas's suit on his right arm to easily inject the pain medicine.

"Do ya think it'll help him much?"

"Honestly? No. Whatever is going on with him is more than I can really do anything about. More than I think any doctor can really help with."

"What about this Doctor?"

Rory half-smiled. "If anyone can help Cas, it'd be him."

"Since we're here," Bobby continued. "And we got nothin' else to discuss, what exactly is he?"

"The Doctor?"

"Yeah. He's not really an alien, right?"

"No, he definitely is."

"And he just flies around in his little spaceship time machine and saves the planet?"

"Essentially. The first time I went with him we fought a family of vampire fish in sixteenth century Venice."

"Fish can be vampires?"

"Well, not exactly. They were really a species from another planet. Their home world was destroyed or something. The Doctor didn't go into much detail. Think it's a bit of a soft spot for him." Rory continued after an eyebrow raise from Bobby. "His home planet was destroyed. He's the last of the Timelords."

"Timelord? That's what he's called?"

"Yeah."

"That seems a little arrogant."

"Well, if you ask me, the Doctor's a little arrogant."

"Guess being the savior of a universe will do that to ya." The two chuckled softly, the banging continuing to reverberate around the TARDIS.

Suddenly, the video feed went static and the Doctor's voice came across. "Hello? Rory? Bobby? Can you hear me?"

Rory quickly strode to the monitor as it slowly calmed into the Doctor's face. "Doctor?"

"Ah! Rory! Good good. Glad you're okay. How's everything on your end?"

"Uh, okay, I guess. We have some, uh, demons outside but I don't think they can get in."

"Right, right. I suspected that was the case. I was getting odd readings on my sonic. We're around the corner at an electronics store. Streaming a signal to you from here."

"Did ya find Cas?" Bobby asked from over Rory's shoulder.

"Got 'im right here, Bobby," came Dean's voice from somewhere off-screen.

"Yes, we have him," the Doctor confirmed. "We are going to try and draw the demons away from the TARDIS so at least a few of us can get inside. Just be ready to open the door for us."

"Who's going to be the distraction?" Rory asked with a slightly sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Me and the bowtie here." Amy pushed her way into view. "And don't bother trying to convince me otherwise."

Rory ran a hand over his face, but bit back his argument. Once Amy set her mind to something, it was pretty impossible to change it. "Just, promise me you'll be careful."

"And you don't let any demons into the TARDIS."

"I'll switch the video back to the front door. Keep an eye out for us." The Doctor pointed the sonic at the screen and it went to static again, dissolving back into the view of the demons outside.

"Got any Holy water in this place?" Bobby asked.

"Probably somewhere, but not easy to find."

"Well, better hope this all goes nice and easy then."

The two watched the screen intently. Something down the alleyway drew the attention of the demons and their heads snapped around. After a moment they exchanged glances then charged down the alley leaving the TARDIS alone.

"I'll get the door," Rory said, sprinting down the stairs and to the front. He had his hand on the door, ready to open.

"Be ready, boy."

The seconds ticked by with agonizing slowness. There was no sound except the breathing of the TARDIS.

"Rory!" Bobby suddenly yelled. "Now!"

Rory threw the door aside just as Dean, Chuck, and a much better looking Cas arrived at the door. The trio ran in and Rory slammed the door behind them.

"Well." Dean raised his eyebrows and looked back at Rory. "That worked out well. Good running, guys." He slapped Chuck on the back, making the smaller man cringe.

"Amy?" Rory's worry was written all over his face.

Dean didn't know what to tell him. After Amy and the Doctor had given the plan, they had disappeared. The last Dean saw of Amy was her yelling something at the demons with a smirk on her face. After that, her red hair whipped around the corner and disappeared. Dean's job had been to get Chuck and Cas back to the TARDIS and that was what he did. He knew when to follow orders.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, boy. From what I've seen of her, she can take care of herself," Bobby consoled.

Rory nodded but stayed at his post by the door, hand ready to whip it open at the first sign of Amy.

Dean turned his attention back to the Castiel he had led through the door. The angel was standing with his head cocked to one side, staring at his double. Dean followed his gaze. The unconscious Castiel was lying unmoving. His trenchcoat draped over the railing to his side. Dean moved past the standing angel to kneel next to the other. His fingers twitched, wanting to straighten the tie, roll down the sleeve, put the coat back on. He had the same feeling with every friend he'd seen in that type of situation.

"This is me." Cas hovered over Dean's shoulder. It wasn't a question, but a statement of fact. There was no surprise in his voice.

"Yep, future you." Dean hesitated for a moment. "I'm not going to let this happen to you Cas. I'm going to protect you and Sam."

Cas said nothing.

Dean swallowed and punched the ground lightly as he stood. He started down the stairs, his fingers trailing over the trenchcoat on the railing. "So how bad is he?" he asked Rory.

"Uh, not better. Possibly even a little worse." Rory ran a hand over the back of his neck. "I just don't know how to help him. There's nothing wrong with him that I can find. No broken bones or obvious hemorrhaging. His pulse is weak but the best I can tell without proper medical equipment."

"So what? We're just going to let him die?"

"I'm not going to let him die if I can help it. I'm doing the best I can," Rory responded with an angry whisper. "But right now I'm worried about my fiancée." He turned back to the door.

Dean's jaw muscles jerked while he tried to control his anger. He could understand, but Amy wasn't his to protect. Cas was.

A knock echoed from the door and Bobby turned to look at the screen.

"Is it Amy?" Rory called.

"Looks like it."

Rory made to open the door but Dean stopped him. "Bobby, is she clean?"

"I can't tell." Bobby squinted at the screen. "But here comes the Doctor. He's clean. Guessing he'd know if Amy wasn't."

Dean allowed Rory to jerk the door open. Amy was standing with a slightly wild look and her hand still raised to knock. "Amy," Rory said breathlessly and pulled her into a hug. The Doctor quickly followed Amy inside and closed the door.

"Um, hi, Rory. Glad to see you too."

"Never. Ever. Do that again," Rory said, holding her at arm's length before pulling her into another hug.

"Hello, all." The Doctor smiled and held up his hands.

"Doc," Dean said with a nod.

"How'd ya shake 'em?" Bobby asked.

"Took a lap, asked a cat for help. Not really important."

"A cat?" Dean frowned.

"It's true." Amy extricated herself from Rory's hug.

"Wait, what?" Bobby demanded.

"There will be time to explain later." The Doctor's smile faltered a bit. "How's he doing?"

Rory shot him a look.

The Doctor walked past and slowly moved over to the pair of angels. He nodded at the standing Cas and knelt next to the fallen one. He peered down at him and scanned with his sonic, a concerned look on his face. He stood and ran a hand through his hair, his eyes roving. His sad eyes met Dean's with a look Dean understood.

The future Castiel suddenly started coughing and jerking. His blue eyes roved until they landed on the present Cas. One hand reached up for the hem of the other Cas's coat. The angel followed the reaching hand with quizzical eyes, finally kneeling with his ear directly next to his double's mouth. The older Cas's lips moved quickly and their blue eyes locked as the other pulled back. The future Cas gripped the other by the collar until he nodded. The trenchcoated Cas gripped the other's forearm and helped him to his feet.

The pair of Castiels was disconcerting. One looking like he'd been hit by a tank and the other like he'd lived the past few days on the streets. Dean almost didn't remember what Cas had looked like before this whole mess had started.

The trenchcoated Cas looked to the Doctor. "We need to get him- me back to our future."

* * *

**HELLO LOVELY PEOPLE!**

**Sorry it took so freakin long to update. I want to make sure i get the characters right and it takes a while for me to be at least semi happy.**

**SO**

**did i get the characters right? is the story making sense? Is it too hard to tell the difference between future and present Cas? I promise the Doctor will explain what happened to the Demons later, but there are more pressing issues right now.**

**Read and Review! I live off of it!**

**~DarkAngel**


	9. Back to Before

**I am not Moffat or Kripke. Or any other owner of these wonderfully horrible shows.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Back to Before

Dean frowned and looked to the Doctor. "You mean we have to go back?"

"You seemed to have failed to mention that," Bobby added.

The Doctor wringed his hands nervously and avoided their eyes. "Your future has already been predetermined. You are set in your timeline. If you were to continue in this timeline, the would be two of each of you. And no matter how much you might like the idea of two of you running around, it just is too much of a risk to the world. If you ran into yourself then the paradox might be enough to disrupt all timelines."

"What about Cas runnin' into himself?" Bobby asked.

"Castiel is an angel. He has a better understanding of these things."

"So our future won't change. We've done all this and Sam is still gonna die and the world is still gonna end?" Dean's voice rose with his anger.

"No," the Doctor stated firmly. "I'm going to fix that. But your timeline has already started. Your future still exists, it just broke off from here to create a new world. There are thousand, millions, trillions of alternate realities. Futures of what actually happened and what could have occurred. Some are wonderful, some are. . ."

"Like ours," Dean finished.

"Basically."

"So in this timeline, since we stopped Cas, Sam is going to live? You can promise me that?"

The Doctor met Dean's eyes unwavering. "I promise."

Dean held his gaze, then nodded slowly. "Alright then. Let's get back to desolate and gloomy."

"I have to go, too?" Chuck asked.

"What? Are ya scared?" Bobby squinted at the Prophet.

"No, I just. . . don't have any toilet paper," the smaller man spouted.

"Ok, Doc, before we leave can we make a store run? Just to get us started?"

* * *

Dean returned from his trip to the convenience store laden with toilet paper, nonperishable food, and, most importantly, pie. "If the world is over and I never have pie again, I sure as hell ain't missin' out on my last chance," he said as he dropped everything to the ground.

The Doctor scurried around the consul, flipping switches and preparing for departure. Dean stood to the side and watched.

"So, Doc, those demons were nowhere to be found. How'd ya shake 'em? Does that screwdriver of yours have some sorta exorcism setting?"

"Exorcism? No, no. Amy and I just lead them down a few alleys. We ran into a cat and he offered to keep up the chase for a little while for us. Nice little cat he was. Name was Prudence."

"A cat?"

"Yes, I speak cat. Also speak baby. And most other languages."

The TARDIS roared to life and jerked violently to one side, throwing everyone.

"What the hell? I know she's not a smooth trip, but that seemed kinda violent," Bobby said as he grabbed onto his cap.

"It's the paradox. Having two Castiel's in one spaceship is almost too much for her. It's going to be a very bumpy ride. Hold on!"

Dean hated flying and traveling through time and space seemed no different. He gritted his teeth and hung on with white knuckles. He glanced at the Doctor and Amy only to find them grinning wildly. "These people are crazy!" he said to himself for not the first time.

The TARDIS finally screeched to a halt, landing with a hard thud.

"We're here!" the Doctor called.

"Great." Dean put a hand to his forehead to wipe off the sweat that had accumulated.

"Now once we open those doors, the archangel will know right where we are."

"Is he gonna blast us?" Bobby asked.

"If he deems you a threat." The Doctor frowned as he considered that option.

"I might be able to assist with this." The past Castiel, still supporting his older self, laid a hand on chuck's chest. Nothing happened for a moment, then Chuck yelped in pain and jumped back. "My apologies, but the symbols I carved into your ribs will protect you from angel eyes."

"Symbols? In my ribs?!" Chuck looked shocked.

"Join the club, buddy," Dean said giving the Prophet a slap on the back. He moved to take the unsteady Cas's weight. "Um, thanks."

"You're welcome, Dean," the other Cas said.

"Take care of Sam. And yourself. Don't turn out like this." He nodded to the double he was supporting.

Cas nodded solemnly.

"Here." Amy and Rory appeared next to the Doctor. She held out the other trenchcoat to the men. "I think he might want this when he wakes up."

"Don't think I've ever seen him without it. Thanks," Dean said as Bobby took the coat.

"I think that's the most you've ever said thanks at one time," Bobby said with a smirk.

"Shut up."

Bobby opened the door and the quartet stepped out into the basement of Bobby's house.

"Home sweet home," the old drunk grumbled.

"I figured this would be the safest place for the time being," the Doctor said.

"Hey, Cas, look me up when you get back to your time," Bobby said. "I wanted to go after that son of a bitch as much as Dean did."

"Yeah." Dean stopped and looked at the time-traveling alien, his companions, and the angel. He started to say something, then just nodded.

The Doctor waved a hand before closing the door and dashing back to the controls. "Castiel, I'm going to leave you where we picked you up. You can find Bobby, right?"

"I believe I can locate him," the angel nodded.

"Hey, Castiel," Rory said. "The other you, he told you something, didn't he? That made you change your mind? It wasn't the Doctor who convinced you."

"Yes."

"What was it?"

"Some things," Cas sighed. "Are better left unsaid."

Rory nodded and dropped the subject.

The TARDIS traveled easily and swiftly to her next stop, back in the alley. Castiel walked himself to the door and stepped outside. He turned back and nodded at the trio the way Dean had earlier before closing the door and walking toward his unknown future.

* * *

**Okey dokey my lovelies, only one chapter left. All the pieces are in place, and this is not the Doctor's battle. He can only watch as it all goes down.**

**I do have one last little twist coming that I hope you appreciate.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Read and Review,**

**~DarkAngel**


	10. And In The End

**In the words of Chuck, endings are hard. I sure hope that this will tie up all the loose ends and make you all happy.**

**I do not own Supernatural or Doctor Who. I just wish I did.**

* * *

And In The End

"Why aren't we going with him?" Amy demanded.

"The only hope they have of stopping all of this is to break through to Sam. Only Dean can do that."

"We could help."

"No, we couldn't. We're strangers to Dean now. He wouldn't trust us. No, the best we can do is let him do it himself."

Amy obviously didn't like the idea, but it made sense. Strangers would be of no help when all was riding on family ties.

The Doctor flew the TARDIS away from the alley way to hang above the Earth. He moved to the screen and moved the knobs until the view of a cemetery appeared. Dean was there along with two other men. One of them, Amy guessed, was Dean's brother.

Suddenly the smaller unknown man erupted into flames. Cas and Bobby were standing to the side, Cas having thrown a flaming Molotov at the now destroyed man.

"What kind of trick was that? Do people normally explode?" Rory asked.

"It must have been Holy Fire. That was Michael. He'll be back. The Holy Fire won't kill him."

"So the big one is Dean's brother." No sooner had the words left Amy's mouth than Dean's brother snapped his fingers and Castiel exploded.

The sound of the TARDIS was the only sound. The three stood silently, staring in disbelief at the screen. It didn't end with Castiel. Bobby was next, his neck snapped as easily as Castiel exploding. Sam or Lucifer then moved to Dean, pinning him against the black car and punching him over, and over. Even from the distant view they had, the Doctor and his companions could see the blood and broken bones of Dean's face.

"He's killing him!" Amy broke the silence. "We have to do something. We have to help him!"

"Are you positive we can't do anything?" Rory demanded of the Doctor.

The Timelord didn't move. He kept staring at the screen in silence.

"Doctor!" Amy grabbed his arm.

The Doctor still didn't move and Rory glanced back to the screen. "Amy," he said softly.

His fiancée stopped and looked to the screen. The beating had stopped. Sam's hand was raised but no longer clenched. The tall man backed away and took something out of his pocket that he threw to the ground. A large hole opened at that spot, creating a whirlwind that whipped things into the gaping hole. Sam looked down into it for a moment, his hair flying, then back at Dean. He seemed to take a deep breath, then began to let himself fall backwards.

Suddenly, the other man, the vessel of Michael, reappeared and grabbed onto the falling Winchester. Sam pulled him back as well, both of them falling into the pit. The hole closed up quickly afterwards, leaving Dean alone next to his car.

"Is that it?" Rory asked quietly.

"I think so." The Doctor's eyes flipped around the screen, and a smile slowly cracked. "Well, maybe not quite."

Castiel was standing next to Dean. Not a scratch on him. He reached down and touched Dean's forehead with two fingers. Dean's face was healed. That simply. Cas continued to Bobby, repeating the touch. The older man returned to life. The three men were looking at each other still when the image faded to nothing.

"So they both ended up in that big hole?" Amy asked.

"Yes. It's the Pit. They won't be getting out of there easily, if at all. One of the greatest prisons in the whole universe."

Rory frowned. "We didn't save him."

"What?"

"Sam, we didn't save him."

"Oh, yes." The Doctor's face quickly saddened.

"But everyone else survived." Amy punched Rory in the arm and shot him a look that said 'shut-up'.

The Doctor nodded, a forced smile lighting his face. "Yes, they saved the world." An idea flashed behind his eyes. "I think we might be able to do a little something more."

* * *

Gabriel and his brother warily looked at each other. Lucifer's vessel was corroding even as they stood there. Gabriel could only hope that the boys had gotten Kali far enough away that she'd be safe.

Lucifer stared at his brother. "So you're willing to die, for a pile of cockroaches. Why?"

"Because Dad was right," Gabriel retorted. "They are better than us."

"They are broken. Flawed! Abortions."

"Damn right they're flawed." He sighed. "But a lot of them try. To do better, to forgive. And you should see the Spearmint Rhino!" He half laughed. "I've been riding the pine a long time. But I'm in the game now, and I'm not on your side, or Michael's. I'm on theirs."

Lucifer's face fell. "Brother, don't make me do this."

"No one makes us do anything. "

Lucifer sighed. "I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies." He turned where a second Gabriel was approaching from behind and redirected the angel blade into Gabe's chest. "Here. Amateur hocus pocus. Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother." Lucifer jerked the blade and pierced his younger brother's heart. White light bloomed from Gabriel's eyes and mouth as he died, his wings leaving charred remains as they also burned.

Lucifer looked down sadly at his brother, then left.

The Doctor quietly closed the invisible TARDIS's door and turned back. "I must say, that was amazing acting." He grinned.

"Millennia of practices. My bro's been in his cage for too long. I've learned how to properly fake a death or two. Also how to create a fantastic alien abduction." Gabriel smirked proudly.

"You're a little different from your brother." Amy laughed.

"Who, Cassie? Ah, he just needs to get out more, away from all those heaven politics."

"So what are you going to do?" Rory asked.

"Wouldn't be very smart of me to go out partying until this whole apocalypse thing is over. At least not around these parts. Maybe I'll go see what Asia's up to. Haven't been to Japan in a while."

"Whatever you do," the Doctor said. "Just keep your head down until its safe for you to be out again."

"You got it, Doc." Gabriel snapped his fingers and the TARDIS door opened. "I'll see ya around. The angle disappeared with a beating of wings.

Amy and Rory jumped.

"Is that how they normally move around?" Rory asked.

"Yes, actually. Angel's really hate walking." The Doctor dashed back up to the consul and spun around to his companions. "So, where would you like to go, Amy? I don't think we ever decided."

* * *

**And thus I lay down my pen, cease my typing, and lay my mind to rest. The story I set out to tell, the lost story of the apocalypse has been told.**

**I hope you have enjoyed the ride. I had fun writing it. ****Was the ending satisfactory? Did I tie up all the loose ends?**

**Lots of love to all of you who have followed/reviewed/faved. It means a lot.**

**So I'll ask you to read and review for the last time.**

**~DarkAngel**


End file.
